Order 66
by Swellguy
Summary: After being given the assignment to "execute order 66," several clones struggle to carry out, or not carry out, this assignment. This is my first story and any feedback at all whether positive or negative would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crash

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

_The shot is open for me to take. There is no way I could possibly miss with their being no wind and the sun being at its highest. There only seems to be one problem, the target in my cross hairs is my brother. My options where to apprehend him and the squad under his command and then kill the Jedi, or wipe them all out. Since there is five of them and one of me, that leaves me with only one option, to do what I do best, the one thing I've spent my whole life training to do, the one thing I excel at more than any other clone, I obey my orders and take the shot? Or let my brother go and possibly be killed for disobeying direct order from Darth Sidious. _

It had only been a few hours ago when the clones received their mission to "Execute Order 66." This order was given to them by none other than Darth Sidious. This entitled all clones to execute the Jedi for being traitors of the Republic. Shineys squad had been flying closely behind Fours squad when both ships where shot down by a separatist ship. Both ships lost communications, however Shine was able to pick up a faint transmission ordering the clones to "Execute Order 66," before crashing into the forest. From what Shine could tell, his ship landed 4 maybe 5 clicks away from Fours ship.

_Where are we? I'm not hurt am I? Ok basic check, I can feel my legs and arms, my fingers and toes still move, I feel seriously bruised, but my head is still on top of my neck so I am fit to carry out my orders. First I must locate my squad. _"Sound off!" … Shiny heard no answer. _Damnet, I better not be the only clone who survived this crash. _ "Sound off!" he shouted again even louder… Still no answer. After conducting a search his fears became confirmed, his squad was all dead. After further searching he came to realize most of the gear had been destroyed as well, including the communicator and both radios. He would have no way of contacting Fours squad.

_I wonder if anyone from Fours squad survived. I have a gut feeling that Four is still alive. After being together for so long me and Four can almost feel when the other is around, he is and always will be my favorite brother. Four will have followed orders and taken out General Katyua by now wouldn't he of? I mean that's what we were born to do, follow orders. But killing a Jedi? I guess if they truly are traitors of the republic then they must be taken out._

Shiny got his name from his bald head. He and his brother Four where being picked on by the Sargent when Shiny decided to stick up for them and told the Sargent off. Sargent became tremendously angry with the two brothers and shot Shiny in the arm for talking back to a higher authority. Luckily Shiny had been wearing enough armor to protect himself from the shot, but the intensity of it was enough to knock him off balance and tumble down the ramp of the ship they were on. In doing so his head slid the entire length of the ramp. His helmet had protected him from any serious head injuries, but the intense rubbing against his scalp caused his hair to stop growing and eventually fall out, thus the name Shiny.

Shiny collected what supplies he could find and he began the journey to his brother's ship. _It's still fairly early in the morning so I should be able to meet up with his crew by mid-day and see if they have any way of communicating their location to another ship to pick them up. _

It took Shiny the better part of the morning to travel through the forests of Kashyk to the top of a hill where he could finally see his brother's squad. He was just about to yell out when he saw something he thought to be unusual. After taking a closer look through his binoculars he saw Four holding a canteen up to Jedi Katyuas mouth. Shiny could tell the Jedi had been seriously injured and was only half conscious at most. _Why is he aiding the Jedi when our mission is to kill him? _After spending the next few hours watching Shiny came to the conclusion that Four and his squad are as well traitors of the Republic.

_What should I do? I can't just pretend I didn't see that. They are aiding an enemy of the republic which in turn makes them enemies of the republic. A clone's sole purpose in life is to kill the enemies of the republic. But clones don't kill their brothers. It's not in our nature, we weren't built for that kind of stuff. _

_As much as I hate do this, it's my only option. Four left me with no other choice by betraying the Republic. _Shiny set up his rifle on top of the hill and took aim. His brother's unprotected head was directly in his cross hairs. _Stupid Four leaving his head so exposed like that, practically asking to be picked off like a can down range, I remember when we were young and we used to love shooting cans. No put that thought out of your head Shiny, follow the mission and obey orders, it's what I was made to do._ He could easily pull the trigger and take out Four along with at least two others from his squad before they ever knew what hit them. Only one thing was stopping Shiny, _Do I really want to kill my own brother? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Crash Part 2**

_I and my squad of only four clones were the only clones who survived the crash. It's ironic that four of us survived, and my name is Four. Jedi Master Katyua also survived the crash, but only barely. I don't know how much longer we will be able to keep him alive if we don't get some support troops in soon. I remember hearing a faint radio transmission right before we crashed but I couldn't make it out. It probably wasn't important anyways. _

Sargent Four, his squad of four other clones, and Jedi Master Katyua were the only people to survive on the ship. Their primary objective now is to rendezvous with the other crashed ship and together protect Master Katyua until an evacuation ship arrives. _Which probably won't be very soon since our communications are completely destroyed. I wonder if the other clone ships radios survived the crash._

Anyone who met Four could easily tell where he got his name. On his left hand he only had four fingers; he was missing his left pinky. Fours first time in the field he was patrolling with Shiny. Shiny, being the idiot new clone he was at the time, managed to walk right in the way of a republic tank. Four jumped at him to push him out of the way, saving his life in the process. But while Four was pushing Shiny out of the way, the tank smashed Fours finger beyond repair, it had to be amputated. Ever since that day everyone has always referred to him as Four.

Four and his squad re-arranged the debris from the ship in order to create a shelter for Master Katyua. _This should hold up against the weather and any crawlers out there. Now we need to locate a water supply and ASAP. Then and only then can I go search for my brother and his squad. I know he's alive I just know it. Me and Shiny have always had a feeling when the other one was safe or in danger. I guess it's just a side effect from being together for so long. _

Four decided he and Smalls would go search for water and leave the other three clones to guard the Jedi. They gathered up all the canteens they could carry and set out downhill to where they thought a river or lake would be. _I've never seen Kashyk so peaceful. As long as I've been here we've been fighting clankers. Now all I can see for miles is forest. All I can hear is birds and other small animals. All I can smell is the fresh smell of nature. I could learn to like this. _

After walking nearly a click away from the ship Four and Small found the opening of a small creek. _Damn I'm tired, I need to rest or else I'll pass out and not be able to bring this water back. _Four sat down for a few minutes and eventually lay on his back and looked at the tree tops. _They are so high up; I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be that high off the ground. _Four thought he saw a small hut up in a tree but dismissed the thought thinking it was probably just a dream.

Smalls abruptly woke Four, "Sir you have been sleeping for nearly an hour, I thought it right to wake you" _Damnit how did I let myself doze off? We need to get this water back to the ship and fast. _The trip back to the ship went much quicker being rested and no longer thirsty. After arriving back at the crash site Four passed out the canteens and walked up to Jedi Katyua to help him drink out of his. Katyua could hardly pick up his arms he was so week. _What are we going to do about you? Katyua won't last long without medical attention. _At that moment Four heard Sam yell something from a few feet away, "Sir I think I see something at the top of the hill" Four quickly picked up his binoculars and peered at the top of the hill. _Is that Shiny? _Sure enough his brother Shiny was at the top of the hill with his sniper rifle aimed directly at them.

"Hit the deck men!"


End file.
